Varnae
Varnae is a fictional character in the Marvel universe which first appeared in 1982 in issue #33 of the 1st volume of the Bizarre Adventures comic book series. Background Varnae is the first vampire in the history of Earth, whom was created by the Darkhold and is therefore the Lord of the Vampires. In addition to the normal abilities of a vampire (immune to diseases and aging, turning into mist, transforming into one of the traditional animal forms (bat, wolf, and human-sized bat), and turning others into vampires. As the Lord of Vampires he can also shapeshift, increase his size up to 25 ft in height, lift up to 7 tons, planet telepathic thoughts in others, and control nearly any vampire. He is also a powerful sorcerer, who before he came a vampire contended for the title of Sorcerer Supreme. He is immune to modern religious icons (e.g. Christian cross) and can only be hurt by the symbols of the deities whom were worshiped during his mortal life in the Thurian Age He was part of a group of sorcerers whom were followers of Thulsa Doom in ancient Atlantis. Dying due to wounds inflicted during their war with Kull, he volunteered to have his fellow sorcerers cast a spell from the Darkhold which turned him into the first vampire. They tried to make him subservient to them, only for Varnae to turn the cultists into vampires. For centuries afterwards he was worshiped by the undead. When Atlantis sunk, Varnae went into suspended animation though he received visions of what was happening in the world during his sleep. He awakened during the Hyborian Age, established himself in Koth, and clashed with Conan of Cimmeria. Several millennia in 2000 BC Mesopotami, Varnae forced Aamshed a Sumerian forces to create a ritual which would vastly increase his power but she corrupted the spell to make it useless to him, and foiled his attempt to raise Atlantis. He later observed a group of Wise Men heading toward Bethlehem, and sent vermin hordes to attack them. A Timespirit came to their aid and fought the vermin and later Varnae, and the three remaining Wise Men continued on to Bethlehem. In 1000 AD, vampires led by Varnae wiped out the Viking settlements in North America, whom were then avenged by Thor who decimated the vampires. In the 12th century, he led an army fo vampires against Rome itself. Trained a mystic who conquered the mystical Tibetan city of Kamar-Taj in the 15th century, who was later defeated by the Ancient One. Tired of an undead existence spanning thousands of years, he chose Vlad Tepes as his successor and manipulated him into becoming first a vampire and then the Lord of Vampires. He committed suicide by walking into sunlight. In the late 20th century, he was brought back to life (as a vampire) by an incantation from the Darkhold. Immediately battling Doctor Strange, he embraced being once again a vampire as Doctor Strange was a worthy foe. He later battled with Blade and the Nighstalkers, and he was destroyed. His spirit ended up returning to Earth and possessed a vampire, turning it into his own body. Category:Other Supernatural Beings Category:Marvel (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Marvel (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Magic practitioners Category:Hyborian (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters